sailormoonfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Image song
Image song – piosenka, której zadaniem jest nadanie lepszego wyobrażenia o osobowości i uczuciach danej postaci. Zazwyczaj śpiewana przez aktora lub aktorkę jako postać, którą odgrywają. Piosenki image song czasami nie są wykorzystywane w rzeczywistej serii, ale można znaleźć je na płytach ze ścieżką dźwiękową. Anime Usagi Tsukino/Sailor Moon * „Ai kotoba wa Moon Prism Power Make-Up!” * „Ai wa Energy” * „Ai wo shinjiteru” * „I am Sailor Moon” * „Yumemiru dake ja dame” Ami Mizuno/Sailor Mercury * „Ashita mo mata jitensha” * „Koibito ni hanarenai kedo” * „Onaji namida wo wakeatte” * „Someday...Somebody...” Rei Hino/Sailor Mars * „Eien no Melody” * „Honō no sogekisha (Flame Sniper)” * „Watashi no hito gingahen” * „Sei Hi Ai ~Fire Soul Love~” Makoto Kino/Sailor Jupiter * „Anata no sei janai” * „Starlight ni Kiss shite” * „Wasureru tame ni koi wo shinaide” * „We believe you” Minako Aino/Sailor Venus * „Ai no megami no How to love” * „Anata no yume wo mita wa” * „Route Venus” * „Setsunakute ii” Mamoru Chiba/Tuxedo Mask * „Dakishimete itai” * „Toki wo koete...” Luna * „Luna!” Chibiusa/Sailor Chibi Moon * „Bye Bye tte itta” * „Yume o ijimenaide” Michiru Kaiō/Sailor Neptune * „Senshi no omoi” * „Unmei wa utsukushiku” Haruka Tenō/Sailor Uranus * „Initial U” * „Kaze ni naritai” Kō Seiya/Sailor Star Fighter * „Ginga ichi mibun chigai na kataomoi” Kō Yaten/Sailor Star Healer * „Mayonaka hitori” Kō Taiki/Sailor Star Maker * „Chikara wo awasete” Królowa Beryl * „Ai no Energy wo ubae” Sailor Galaxia * „Golden Queen Galaxia” Kilka postaci * „Hottokenai yo” (Sailor Mercury i Sailor Mars) * „You're Just My Love” (Usagi i Mamoru) Anime ''Sailor Moon Crystal'' Chibiusa * „Otome no susume” Tuxedo Mask * „Eien ga futari o kakeru” ''Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon'' Usagi Tsukino/Sailor Moon * „Over Rainbow Tour” * „Here We Go! -Shinjiru chikara-” Ami Mizuno/Sailor Mercury * „Yakusoku” * „Mi Amor” Rei Hino/Sailor Mars * „Sakura fubuki” * „Hoshi furu yoake” Makoto Kino/Sailor Jupiter * „Lovely Yell” * „Miracle Dance Night” Minako Aino/Sailor Venus * „C'est la Vie ~ Watashi no naka no koi suru bubun” * „Katagoshi ni kinsei” * „Romance” * „Kiss!² Bang!²” * „Sayonara ~ sweet days” * „Happy Time, Happy Life” Luna Tsukino/Sailor Luna * „Sweet Little Resistance” Mio Kuroki * „Change of Pace” Kilka postaci * „Friend” (Inner Senshi) Musicale Jak można się spodziewać, w musicalach usłyszeć można wiele piosenek. Kilka z nich było silnie związanych z daną postacią lub grupą postaci. Można je zasadnie uważać za image song. Poniżej znajduje się ich lista. Usagi Tsukino/Sailor Moon * „The Last Change” * „Usagi Love Magic” Ami Mizuno/Sailor Mercury * „Drive Me The Mercury” Rei Hino/Sailor Mars * „Honō no Messenger” Makoto Kino/Sailor Jupiter * „Zigzag Slash” Minako Aino/Sailor Venus * „Traditional the Grace ~Ai no arashi~” Chibiusa/Sailor Chibi Moon * „Matamata Chibiusa desu” * „Pinky Typhoon” * „Chibiusa no kokoroiki” * „Chibiusa no hanran” Mamoru Chiba/Tuxedo Mask * „Tuxedo Mission” * „Tuxedo Loyal” Hotaru Tomoe/Sailor Saturn * „To a Brand-New World” * „The World Died Out” Setsuna Meiō/Sailor Pluto * „Stay Alone” * „Forbidden Hades” * „Chronos Guardian (Who Goes There?)” Księżniczka Kakyū * „Teikō no hana” Książę Dimande * „Innocent Demand” Sailor Galaxia * „Galaxia Gorgeous!” Kilka postaci * „Chō bi! Uranus to Neptune” (Sailor Uranus i Sailor Neptune) * „Harsh! Saint Cry!!” (Sailor Uranus i Sailor Neptune) * „Fukkatsu! Crisis yurusumaji” (Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune i Sailor Pluto) * „Koi no senshi ja irarenai” (Sailor Senshi) * „Chasin' After You” (Three Lights) Kategoria:Image songs